In many situations, a scene or object is captured by multiple cameras, each of which capture a scene or object from a different angle or perspective. For example, at an athletic event multiple cameras, each at a different location, capture the action on the playing field. While each of the cameras is viewing the same event, the image available from the different cameras is different due to the fact that each camera views the event from a different angle and location. Such images can not in general be seamed into a single panoramic image.
The technology for streaming video over the Internet is well developed. Streaming video over the internet, that is, transmitting a series of images requires a substantial amount of bandwidth. Transmitting multiple streams of images (e.g. images from multiple separate cameras) or transmitting a stream of panoramic images requires an exceptionally large amount of bandwidth.
A common practice in situations where an event such as a sporting event is captured with multiple cameras, is to utilize an editor or technician in a control room to select the best view at each instant. This single view is transmitted and presented to users that are observing the event on a single screen. There are also a number of known techniques for presenting multiple views on a single screen. In one known technique, multiple images are combined into a single combined image which is transmitted and presented to users as a single combined image. With another technique the streams from the different cameras remain distinct and multiple streams are transmitted to a user who then selects the desired stream for viewing. Each of the techniques which stream multiple images require a relatively large amount of bandwidth. The present invention is directed to making multiple streams available to a user without using an undue amount of bandwidth.